


salted milkshake

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And they were neighbours, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Driving, M/M, Making Out, This Fic Is Not Sponsored By McDonald's, Vaguely Implied Sexual Content, there is one (1) dick joke in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: "You taste like your horrible concoction," Donghyuck says because he doesn't want to let himself think about anything else other than kissing Johnny. "Maybe it has some rights."Johnny hums and Donghyuck can feel it with how close they're pressed against each other. Johnny's breath tickles his cheek. "Too bad it isn't sweet and sour sauce or you could've had some for your nuggets.""That sounds disgusting," Donghyuck sighs, hands cupping Johnny's jaw and pulling him back in to lick into his mouth.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 51
Kudos: 463





	salted milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on twitter then you know this was coming sooner or later and now here i am, breaching the johnhyuck tag officially with this little story so i hope u enjoy !!!! i started writing this literally back in november and finally got the push to finish it so <33
> 
> only slightly read-over pls excuse any mistakes

Donghyuck's the one who's lasted the longest at the library out of his friends. Yangyang had left after just an hour, Jaemin after two, Renjun and Jeno later when they decided they'd rather be making out than studying (Donghyuck  _ wishes _ ) then finally Jungwoo, who'd left just half an hour before it hit midnight.

Donghyuck is huddled in a little corner of the library, on a comfy chair, laptop perched on his knees as he tries to stay awake to write his fucking essay that's due tomorrow. He's so,  _ so _ close but his head keeps tilting forward, eyes slipping closed every thirty seconds or so and it's really dulling his productivity.

He rummages a hand through his bag and realizes he's already drunk the can of Red Bull he had. He could get up and walk a couple blocks to the off-campus 24 hour convenience store to get another one, plus some snacks, but that requires getting up, and Donghyuck's quite comfy where he is.

His head falls forward again and Donghyuck's eyes open with a start when he almost drops his laptop on the ground from the sheer force of his body waking itself up. He clutches onto it and brings it back into his lap, making sure to save what little progress he made on his essay in case the universe decides to fuck him over and have him break his laptop or something.

He immediately feels the drowsiness set over again and knows he's not going to get this essay done if he doesn't go and walk those ten minutes for a Red Bull. He could just go home to his apartment too, but then he'd really just fall asleep and he couldn't afford that. He sighs.

"You good?"

Donghyuck's lucky he's the only other person on this floor of the library because his scream is much too loud and  _ very _ fucking embarrassing. He almost drops his laptop again but manages to cling onto it for dear life.

"Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ," Donghyuck turns to see Johnny, perched on the arm of the chair beside him, like he'd been sitting there watching him for hours.

He hadn't, Donghyuck knows this but the thought still sends his heart pounding against his ribcage. Or that's from getting terrorised by the incredibly tall, handsome, funny Master's student that lives across the hall from him. Ha, that's totally it.

(Johnny's wearing the coat Donghyuck really likes, the long grey one he wears a lot during the fall. Not that Donghyuck's noticed or anything.)

"What the fuck Johnny," Donghyuck continues muttering under his breath, trying to recover from his sudden appearance. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you almost fold into yourself three times already," Johnny chuckles. He looks too good at this hour, brown hair parted in the middle (Donghyuck totally doesn't think about his adorable widow's peak) with his comfy white sweatshirt under his coat and jeans. Johnny's always had an air of just-- _ comfort _ , around him. (Again, not that Donghyuck's noticed or anything.) "You should take a break."

Donghyuck puts his laptop onto the coffee table nearest him, stretching his limbs out with a yawn and rubbing at his eyes with his fists. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Jaehyun said he saw you earlier and Mark said you weren't home so I just figured I'd check here first." Johnny shrugs. "Have you eaten?"

As if on comedic timing, Donghyuck's stomach rumbles. "No, but I gotta finish this essay tonight. Today. This morning. You get it."

"Alright sleeping beauty, have you figured out how to write while unconscious or something? Cause if you have, you owe me that trick." Johnny stands up and holds his hand out, palm up, inviting.

Donghyuck stares at it. Finish his essay or spend time with Johnny? The choice seems pretty clear. He's just happy he's the only one out of his friends still here because he wouldn't hear the end of it from them if they had witnessed this. He takes Johnny's hand (it's  _ warm _ ) and let's himself get pulled up from the chair. He packs his laptop into its case and in his bag, attempting to sling it over his back but Johnny catches it in the air without a word, pulling it off of Donghyuck's arm and hoisting it over his own shoulder instead.

Donghyuck scoffs. "Don't try to be smooth." He rolls his eyes but on the inside he's fucking reeling as he follows Johnny out of the library.

"What are you talking about? It's a part of my dashing personality."

"I've literally seen you trip over nothing." It was a glorious morning, Donghyuck remembers clearly. It was the only reason he was thankful for his batshit early class during those horrid early hours because he would bump into Johnny who'd be heading to the gym. There's nothing like the pair of tight Adidas pants he wore and the T-shirt (or tank top if Donghyuck was lucky) that spreads across his shoulders very nicely.

"I'll sue you for defamation if you tell anyone." Johnny brings Donghyuck to the parking lot behind the library and to his car, sliding Donghyuck's bag into the backseat.

"Bring it on," Donghyuck juts his chin out towards the front passenger side door. "Now be a  _ gentleman _ and get the door for me."

Johnny narrows his eyes at him, tongue toying with the inside of his cheek, mimicking a habit of Donghyuck’s that he does whenever Johnny’s the one with the upper hand. Donghyuck's insides set on fire with triumph when Johnny does eventually lean over and opens the door for him.

He slides into the seat with a lopsided grin he can't contain and Johnny gets into the driver's seat, shaking his head with his own smile.

They've always been like this, since Donghyuck moved in with Mark and met the neighbour across the hall who lives alone, Johnny Suh. They've always been teasing until annoyance, until it becomes borderline flirting and Donghyuck's never quite sure what to do with his fucking hands because the urge to pull Johnny in by his shirt is always so fucking  _ strong _ he has to shove his hands into his pockets all the time instead so he doesn't do something  _ stupid _ .

He and Johnny are friends. They've always been, since they first met. Easy friends, fast friends. Donghyuck spends a lot of time looking at Johnny, he would've noticed if he was ever looking back.

(Okay, maybe he'll admit it. He likes Johnny. More than just a friend.  _ Dammit _ . He kind of really wants to know what the inside of his mouth tastes like.)

(That’s a metaphor for kissing. Donghyuck wants to kiss Johnny. If that isn’t clear enough.)

(Man, Donghyuck needs to _ sleep _ .)

“--my dick?”

Donghyuck coughs, choking on his spit. “ _ What? _ ”

“I asked if you wanted McDicks. You know, McDonald’s?  _ Ba-da-ba-ba-ba, _ I’m loving it?”

_ Jesus Christ.  _ “Yeah, yeah that’s totally what I heard. Right. McDicks is fine.”

Johnny starts the car with a slight smirk on his face that is absolutely  _ infuriating _ . "Got something on your mind?" He asks as if he's fucking sly or some shit.

"Shut the fuck up." Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest and glares out the window, trying to will his stupid fucking blush off his face. (It doesn't work.)

He just misheard! He wasn't thinking about Johnny's dick--okay, well, now he is, technically, but--fuck, could Johnny drive any faster? Donghyuck needs to shove food into his mouth before he says something  _ dumb. _

(He's fully aware it might not stop him but he likes to keep his hopes high because he doesn't have anything else.)

It doesn't help that Johnny looks hot even when driving. One hand on the wheel and the other on his thigh, fingers tapping to the rhythm of whatever song is on the radio right now. Absentmindedly biting on his bottom lip while streetlights and the glow of bright billboards pass over his face and Donghyuck just can't stop  _ staring. _

If Johnny notices then he ignores it which, thank fuck for that because Donghyuck's real close to blurting out the L word or something equally as horrifying. Fuck.

"You okay with eating in the car? Only the Drive-Thru's open right now. Or do you wanna take it back home?" Johnny asks as he pulls into the Drive-Thru lane behind another car. Apparently they weren't the only ones with a late night craving.

"If I don't eat now I might  _ die,  _ Johnny."

Johnny's laughter rings pleasantly in Donghyuck's ears.

"In the car it is then. Don't die on me in between now and the window, okay?"

"No promises."

As the car rolls closer to the speaker where you order, Donghyuck slowly slumps in his seat, head lolling to the side, tongue out for extra effect.

"Yeah, I'll have a Big Mac with two large fries and a large vanilla milkshake," Johnny orders, then turns to Donghyuck. "What do you want, Hyuck?"

When he notices Donghyuck is playing dead, he smacks him in the stomach, laughing. Donghyuck gasps a hard ' _ oof',  _ hurries to sit back up and leans over Johnny to feel like he's projecting his voice enough for the microphone to hear him.

"Six chicken nuggets with sweet and sour sauce, a bacon McDouble and a large sprite, thank you."

"Is that all?" The poor employee asks, monotone.

Johnny looks at Donghyuck and Donghyuck notices how close they are, noses mere inches away from brushing.  _ Jesus Christ. _ It would be so easy to--

"Yeah, that's all!" Donghyuck croaks out and plops himself firmly back down into his seat. His skin feels like it's burning from Johnny just  _ looking _ at him.

_ Whipped, so whipped. _ Donghyuck can hear Renjun's damn voice jeer at him in his own head.

Johnny passes Donghyuck the food as they receive it from the window after paying. Donghyuck puts their drinks in the cup holders and holds their warm, greasy bags on his lap while Johnny drives out into the deserted parking lot and finds a place to stop.

Donghyuck briefly considers being murdered by Johnny in this empty parking lot at midnight, decides that he'd be okay with it if that were to happen.

(It doesn't, obviously.)

When Johnny turns the car off Donghyuck peeks into the bags and gives Johnny's his. Donghyuck immediately unwraps his McDouble and shoves it into his mouth because he really is starving. He washes it down with a big gulp of Sprite and he coughs from so much going into his mouth so quickly.

"Whoa, thought I told you not to die?" Johnny comments though he's already halfway done his Big Mac because of his god damn big mouth.

(Donghyuck tries not to think about Johnny's mouth but it's too late--he's already blushing, fuck.)

"Between the Drive-Thru windows," Donghyuck says, mouth still full, definitely not the most attractive he's ever looked. "The parking lot is free range for death."

Donghyuck watches Johnny take off the lid of his milkshake and drip his fry into it. "If you die you'll fail your class, then they'll make you do it for eternity in the afterlife."

Donghyuck swallows. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works--anyways, are you trying to distract me from the fact that you're doing  _ that _ in my face?"

Johnny eats the milkshake covered fry and raises his brows. "Doing what?"

"Dipping your  _ fries _ into your milkshake? Dude..."

"It's good!" Johnny dips another fry and holds it out. "Here, try it."

"I'm not trying that. That's disgusting."

"C'mon, just try it!"

"Johnny, it's gonna  _ drip _ on me!"

"Just try one!"

" _ Johnny _ \--fine!" Donghyuck reaches for the fry but Johnny is quicker, bypassing Donghyuck's hand and going straight for his mouth. Donghyuck barely has time to part his lips when the fry lands on his tongue.

Johnny stares at him intently while he chews. "So? How is it?"

Donghyuck takes his sweet ass time to respond, mainly just to tease but also to process that Johnny just hand-fed him. "It's not great."

"But it's not  _ bad." _

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "It's still  _ weird.  _ I need to collect more data to come to a conclusion." He steals another one of Johnny's fries, skips the milkshake and tosses it into his mouth, clean and free of dairy. "Yes, regular fries  _ are _ better. Might need more to confirm though."

Johnny lays a protective hand over his fries. "Only if you give me a nugget."

Donghyuck narrows his eyes. "Fine," He opens his pack of chicken nuggets and hands one to Johnny.

" _ With _ the sauce."

Donghyuck tongues the inside of his cheek, annoyed, knowing exactly what's about to happen to him but also completely willing to let Johnny do it. He hands Johnny the packet of sweet and sour and watches as Johnny rips it open, scoops as much sauce as he possibly can and eats the nugget.

Donghyuck is both heartbroken from his loss and practically  _ vibrating _ for being teased.

"I hate you," he sighs and Johnny bursts into that beautiful laughter of his, handing back the remains of the sauce while he covers his mouth with his other hand.

Donghyuck takes as many of Johnny's fries as he can and dunks them into the milkshake, making a dripping mess when he pulls them out and shoves them into his mouth.

(Again, Donghyuck is just  _ so great _ at making himself look unattractive around Johnny. It's his best talent, apparently.)

Johnny laughs when Donghyuck chews with a scowl, deciding officially that he does  _ not _ like the milkshake on his fries. He tries to get it down as fast as possible but almost lets it fall out of his mouth when he feels Johnny patting a napkin on Donghyuck's thigh, cleaning up the milkshake that had dripped onto his pants.

(Nothing falls out of his mouth, thank fucking god. He would have walked himself home if it had, then moved out that night to another city, changing his name to something like Patrick or Steve.)

Johnny's laughing though, Johnny's laughing so much his eyes wrinkle at the corners and he can't stop leaning his head back and holding onto his stomach.

It makes Donghyuck's heart skip several beats, weak knees, butterflies in his stomach and all that gross shit. He manages to swallow the fries and rinses his mouth out with Sprite. He supposes he could have just  _ drank _ the milkshake and ate a handful of fries separately but he doesn't think Johnny's reaction would have been as wonderful.

"You owe me sweet and sour sauce next time." He grumbles, taking one of his nuggets and trying to ration off the sauce he has left. "Can't believe I have to eat my nuggets  _ naked." _

Johnny giggles ( _ Giggles!  _ On god! Donghyuck's gonna  _ explode!!) _ and he eats another fry. "Sorry," He says with a wink.

They eat the rest of their food in comfortable silence with the radio on. Donghyuck finishes first, sipping at his Sprite and bobbing his head along to the music. 

While Johnny puts him on edge, he's also just so  _ comfortable _ . Donghyuck could probably sit with him for hours, talking or not. Just seeing him was re-energizing--it's 1AM but Donghyuck doesn't even feel tired anymore.

(He pointedly ignores the essay he still has to finish. That can wait a little while longer.)

Johnny finishes the last of his fries, puts the lid back on his milkshake and starts drinking it. Donghyuck shudders at the thought of the amount of salt that's probably in there from the fries. No, this does not make him  _ not _ want to kiss Johnny.

Johnny then lowers the volume on the radio and turns to Donghyuck, looking the most serious he's been all night.

"How's school going for you? Not too stressed?"

Donghyuck raises a brow. "Is that a rhetorical question? Have you forgotten you were an undergrad not that long ago?"

Johnny sighs into a smile. "That's how I know it's hard, especially once you get closer to grad and suddenly you gotta figure out  _ more _ shit about your life. I'm just checking in on you--wanna make sure you're good."

Donghyuck puts the Sprite back into the cup holder and turns his whole body towards Johnny. "Are you worried about me?" He says it light and teasing but he prays Johnny can't hear the shakiness underneath it.

Johnny looks straight into Donghyuck's eyes and Donghyuck suddenly feels warm all over. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Donghyuck takes a moment to absorb that. It's too late to stop himself when the words come tumbling out of his mouth on their own, "I mean, I'm sure you worry about Mark too."

For whatever godforsaken reason, Johnny will not stop looking into Donghyuck's eyes--Donghyuck's not even sure he's  _ blinking. _ (He is.)

"I worry about him too of course but like, Donghyuck... I really care about you. I wanna make sure you’re doing okay."

Donghyuck can only hear the pounding in his ears as he slumps back into his seat. "Oh," is all that comes out of his mouth because he's so fucking--what? Johnny  _ what? _

Johnny also turns back to the front, hands tapping on the wheel in front of him. He's  _ nervous? _ Donghyuck's head is reeling.

The silence isn't comfortable anymore. It's thick and heavy with something Donghyuck can't quite figure out just yet. He can only take so much before his mouth speaks without his brain going over the consequences of his words first. "Okay but do you like, care about me or do you  _ care _ about me?"

Johnny stills. "There's a difference?"

"God, of course there is, Johnny! Do you  _ just _ care about me or do you  _ care _ about me in the way that if I kissed you right now, you'd be okay with it?"

Donghyuck's ears ring in the deafening silence.

Johnny's grip tightens and loosens on the wheel. "I'd be okay with that." He whispers eventually.

Donghyuck blinks, convinced his brain just made that up. "What?"

"I'd be okay with that." Johnny repeats, turning his head to look at Donghyuck with those stupidly gorgeous eyes.

Donghyuck breaks contact first, feeling like he's about to melt into a puddle. Fuck, is he sweating? Probably. Fuck.

He stares straight ahead, pretending he can't see Johnny in his peripheral.  _ Johnny would be okay if he kissed him. Oh my god. _

"Was that like, a hypothetical, or?" Johnny sounds strained.

Donghyuck just blinks and keeps looking anywhere but him. What just happened? "Yes--no? No. It wasn't. Just... wait. Fuck."

He hears Johnny shift beside him. "Do you... want me to start?"

_ Oh my god, Johnny really wants to kiss him. _ "No, just--shut up. Wait a second." Donghyuck's trying to gather his fucking wits so he can do this and not explode.  _ JOHNNY WANTS TO KISS HIM! _

"Okay. But if you want, I can--"

"Oh my  _ god,"  _ Donghyuck sighs, finally looking at Johnny, willing his hand out before he can convince himself not to and pulling him in by his neck to press their lips together.

It's exactly what Johnny was aiming for, Donghyuck knows that but whatever, they're kissing and Donghyuck's body is practically singing so it's  _ fine. _

Johnny smiles against his lips before he presses in again and Donghyuck can feel one of Johnny's hands land on his thigh to balance himself as he leans over.  His lips are soft and a little salty but it doesn't stop Donghyuck from tentatively licking over them, testing a boundary he'd only just discovered.

Johnny's breath hitches and he retaliates by gently pulling on Donghyuck's lower lip with his teeth. Donghyuck feels like he's on fucking fire and now that they've started this he's never going to be able to stop.

Donghyuck pushes his mouth against Johnny's roughly, moving him back into his own seat and space. Johnny, surprised at the sudden force, grunts with parted lips and it's perfect leverage for Donghyuck to slip his tongue into Johnny's mouth.

(He tastes like a salty milkshake. Donghyuck decides this is the only way he ever wants to taste that again.)

There's a hand in Donghyuck's hair now, holding him close as Donghyuck practically climbs over the middle console and into Johnny's lap. There's not a lot of room between Johnny and the steering wheel as it digs into Donghyuck's back but Johnny quickly reaches below his seat and pulls the lever. The weight of them both on one seat makes it slide back with a rough recoil, enough to smack them apart. Donghyuck takes the opportunity to breathe and sit properly in Johnny's lap, straddling him somewhat comfortably.

The pause has Donghyuck suddenly blushing, shy. Johnny brushes their noses together and he just won't stop looking at Donghyuck like he can't believe this is happening, which is weird because Donghyuck is certain it should only be the other way around.

"You taste like your horrible concoction," Donghyuck says because he doesn't want to let himself think about anything else other than kissing Johnny. "Maybe it has  _ some _ rights."

Johnny hums and Donghyuck can  _ feel _ it with how close they're pressed against each other. Johnny's breath tickles his cheek. "Too bad it isn't sweet and sour sauce or you could've had some for your nuggets."

"That sounds disgusting," Donghyuck sighs, hands cupping Johnny's jaw and pulling him back in to lick into his mouth.

Large hands settle on Donghyuck's hips and the strong grip grounds Donghyuck, who feels like he could just float into the sky and sail away on a cloud or something along those lines. He's in heaven, basically.

They kiss and they kiss, and it's loud and it's wet, and it gets a little hot and a little handsy. Donghyuck's hand presses into Johnny's chest, wishing it weren't covered by the damn sweater and he practically melts when Johnny kisses up his jaw and down his neck. One of his hands cups Donghyuck's ass and the other runs his fingers through the back of his hair that's getting a little bit too long from neglect.

Donghyuck curses when Johnny sucks and nibbles a sweet spot at the base of his neck because it's just so fucking  _ good _ and there's heat coiling in his stomach. Johnny licks over the bruising skin and starts pulling away.

"No, don't stop," Donghyuck gasps into a whine. "That was a good swear, it feels _good_."

Johnny's chuckle rumbles through his chest and he leans in to press a kiss against the spot as if to finalize his work before pulling away,  _ again.  _ Donghyuck pouts and Johnny nudges his nose against his cheek.  "You still have an essay to finish, Hyuck."

Donghyuck groans, completely deflating and hitting his forehead on Johnny's shoulder. " _Nooo,_ why would you remind me?"

"Because, if we let this keep going for any longer, you're really not gonna have any energy to finish it."

Donghyuck perks up, arching into Johnny at what he may or may not be implying. He _could_ be talking about the fact that the later they stay up, the more exhausted Donghyuck will be and the less time he'll have to finish his essay. Whatever Johnny's suggesting, Donghyuck's open to it.

Johnny inhales sharply, grip on Donghyuck's ass tightening out of reflex. Donghyuck noses along Johnny's cheek but Johnny dodges him, relaxing with a chuckle.

"Finish your essay and then we'll talk about this, so we're both on the same page."

Talking sounds so  _ serious _ even with the lazy smile on Johnny's face. Donghyuck surges forward, kissing Johnny roughly and it's enough to distract him from his goal of getting Donghyuck to _work_. Johnny returns his kisses with a fervor that tells Donghyuck he really doesn't want to stop.

He chases even when Donghyuck pulls away. "Pretty sure we're on the same page," Donghyuck clicks his tongue and for a moment, Johnny looks like he wants to devour him, in the good way. (The really good way.)

Johnny sighs but that lazy smile is back, taking in the sight of Donghyuck on his lap. "You're gonna be the death of me."

Donghyuck shrugs, placing one last kiss on Johnny's lips before clumsily climbing off and getting back into the passenger seat, despite knowing how much he does  _ not _ want to stop, but that essay is worth a good chunk of his grade so he really does need to finish it.

Johnny sighs, hitting the back of his head on the headrest before moving his seat forward again. Donghyuck bites his lip, trying not to smirk all the way home.

There isn't hand holding or anything, because they really  _ do _ need to talk about it first and Donghyuck definitely needs a nap to be able to process everything that just happened. There's something charged between them though, buzzing, even as they stand a foot apart in the elevator going up to their floor.

Donghyuck slides his key into the door of his apartment and looks behind him, eyeing Johnny's back as he does the same thing just a few steps away. Suddenly he feels like nothing will be the same after he finishes that stupid fucking essay, that he'll go over to Johnny's and suddenly they won't be on the same page anymore.

"Donghyuck."

His grip on the doorknob tightens before he turns around and Johnny's suddenly all in his space, pushing him up against his door and kissing him with so much  _ feeling _ Donghyuck's knees go weak.

"As soon as you're finished," Johnny whispers, hands cupping Donghyuck's cheeks. "Come over. I'll make you breakfast."

Donghyuck nods because he can't find words and Johnny smiles, kissing him a final time before backing away towards his own apartment and heading inside.

  
"Holy fuck," Donghyuck croaks, turning to open his own door. He's about to finish the  _ fuck _ out of this essay.

**Author's Note:**

> (ง ื▿ ื)ว


End file.
